But I want Cake
by Small J
Summary: Obi-Wan didn't want pie, he wanted cake. A little moment between Obi-Wan and unsuspecting Mace Windu.


**Authors Notes:** I am disregarding the fact that Obi-Wan was taken as an apprentice at 12 years old. As a wise man once said, "I reject your reality and substitute my own!" If you can't handle that, don't read it. Though that would just be silly.

Obi-Wan's eyes: what color are they? Are they blue, green or both (hazel). I thought they were blue, but I want to be sure. Sorry if I was wrong.

You may notice that Obi seems to sound older then he is. I intended that. Every time I watch the scene in Episode 2 (it was 2 right?) when Obi-Wan asks for Master Yoda's help when Yoda is training the younglings I get the feeling that they are older then they look. I chalk it up to the training they have at such a young age. I imagine most of them to me far more mature then we would have been at that age.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them…blah blah blah…don't sue me, for I am poor.

On with the Mace Windu!

* * *

"Master, Master, Master, Master Mas—omph!"

6-year old Obi-Wan Kenobi sped across the hall and around the corner, careening straight into a solid mass of robes. Luckily, the robes were fast in catching the child, pulling Obi-Wan straight, and lifting him off the ground entirely. Looking up at the robes, he smiled.

"Master Windu!" He cried, throwing his tiny arms around Mace Windu's neck. Mace smiled in return, patting the boy's shoulder before gently lowering the light youth to the ground again.

"Oh!" Here Obi-Wan bowed, "I'm sorry. It won't happen again!"

Windu laughed under his breath, "You said that last time, young Kenobi. Are you sure you are not doing it on purpose?"

In an instant, hurt flashed across the child's eyes; fear and panic permeating the air as the dark skinned master knelt to the boy's level.

"No, no. I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. I only meant to tease you, nothing more." Reaching a steady hand across, Windu brushed away the tears just beginning to form in cerulean eyes. "No need to worry."

Obi-Wan looked at the older man, unblinking. It wasn't often another master sat eye level, aside from Qui-Gon, in front of the child. Obi-Wan had very quickly learned to look directly into the eyes of those he spoke with. Unfortunately, it was not easy when those he spoke with were so much taller. While he didn't have the hardened, and often unnerving, stare of his master, he was well on the path to it. _Have to hand it to you, Jinn. You know where to hit. You will have a strong one on your hands if you keep it up._

Obi-Wan's lip twitched at the corner, attempting to smile. Mace sat back, watching the tiny twitch. "You know," he began, "your master had the same habit."

Silence. Obi-Wan tilted his head slightly to the left; he was listening intently now.

"Yes. He bumped into many people. Knocked them over completely sometimes. I don't think he will ever live down when he knocked Tahl over in his haste. Always busy, always rushing."

Obi-Wan smiled, his hand jumping to his mouth. Mace didn't know if he was trying to hide the smile, or keep from laughing. He continued on, keeping his face schooled in calm Jedi serenity.

"Oh, how she flew. She was in this very fancy dress, being on her way to an important event. Anyway, he knocked into her when he dashed around the corner. Her dress, seeing as it was a dress with a hoop, went up and over her head, showing the entire hall her bloomers. It was a complete scandal!"

The boy laughed, sides heaving. A few Jedi who roamed the early morning halls paused at the high pitched echoing. More then one shook their heads at noticing who was laughing before calmly moving on. Mace allowed himself a small chuckle, seeing as the apprentice wouldn't notice it anyway.

It took several minutes before the sandy child could compose himself enough to look at the master. Occasionally, he would giggle and look away, though. He looked up, at last, tears of mirth glistening in his eyes.

"Master Windu, did she forgive him?" His head tilted to the side once more.

The dark Master bowed his head, thinking. "Yes," he said at length, "he baked a pie, very badly from what I have heard from Master Dooku. It helped that it was her birthday. She was already softened up from the gifts and good tidings."

Obi-Wan's smile widened. "So does that mean I get a pie?"

A dark, delicate brow rose, "Shouldn't I get one? You bumped into me, little youngling."

Obi-Wan's smile dropped as he looked, once more, directly into the master's eyes. "Yes, but you made me upset, which is worse. A bruise on the body heals, but one on your heart takes longer."

Both brows rose to the Masters hairline. _VERY strong,_ he amended.

"Obi-Wan, were did you learn that? That was very wise…and very manipulative."

Obi-Wan laced his fingers behind his back, swiveling back and forth at his waist. "I learned it from my Master, who is very wise."

Mace Windu closed his eyes and let out a calming breath. Reaching out with the force, he brushed across the child's aura. _Stubborn, strong willed, intelligent_…he looked deeper, tiptoeing around the aura that surrounded every living thing. Obi-Wan, for his part, had stopped moving: watching and waiting patiently—his master had often done the same thing.

Skirting around the aura, Mace Windu targeted on a small ball, tightly wound together in colorful strands, resting near the child's heart. There it was. Nudging it softly, Windu felt not only the boy but also Qui-Gon.

Master Yoda had told Qui-Gon that the bond he shared with the boy was special. Mace could see it now. One, or both, of them had taken strands of Qui-Gon's own signature and weaved it to Obi-Wan's.

Mace grinned, opening his eyes. No wonder the boy had so many of the tendencies of his old friend. Obi-Wan not only had to live and learn with Qui-Gon, but he carried a piece of his master near his heart. Should they ever be too far apart to communicate with their training bond, Obi-Wan would always feel a bit of his master at his side. A bit that he could hold on to and pull himself through hard times with. While it could cause trouble when the boy was knighted and the bond severed, that was a long way off. For now, he was 6 years old, and hungry.

Windu looked at the child, folding his arms into his draping robes. "A pie you say? What kind."

"I don't want pie master, I feel like cake."

Master Windu shook his head ruefully, "and just why should I give you a cake instead of a pie? Tahl only got a pie."

Obi-Wan smirked, actually smirked, as he began once more to swivel. "Because, master," he said, "it's my birthday today and I'll tell Master you told me a bad story about him."

Mace could almost hear Qui-Gon's deep laugher echoing through his head. _You are your Master's apprentice alright._


End file.
